


Poisonous Wine

by SalemDae_45



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nothing is good when Alice grins while holding a glass of wine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous Wine

“Let’s play a game.” Alice says. Her voice sounds like venom to John’s alert ears. 

Nothing is good when Alice grins while holding a glass of wine.

“Why?” John asks suspiciously.

Alice looks at her glass with curiosity.

“Is there supposed to be a reason, John?”

“Enlighten me, Alice.”

Alice swirls the glass of wine.

“I put arsenic in someone’s wine. Guess whose wine I laced.”

With caution, John looks at his surroundings. Anyone could have the poisonous wine. 

Then Alice laughs which cause John to give her a questioning look.

“You think I would try to kill someone on our first date?” 

John folds his arms across his chest.

“You are the sociopath who is known to use any means necessary to have an advantage.”

Alice smiles, her eyes glisten against the lit candles.

“You are wrong there, John. I am _only_ a sociopath who is known to use any means necessary to have an advantage when it comes to _you_.” Alice drinks her wine, watching John under-eyed. 

John watches her as well. A smile appears on his face.

“Why did I ever—”

“Fall for me? It’s because we are alike in more ways than one, John.”

John shivers. As much as he tries to deny it, he knew it is true. Alice is like poison, deadly and dangerous but addictive. 

Alice places the wine on the table.

“And it’s your wine I laced with arsenic.”

John drops the wine on the floor as Alice laughs.

“I know how to push your buttons, but you are good use for me alive than dead.”


End file.
